


A Good Night's Sleep

by yawoozyalose



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 14:13:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7175213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yawoozyalose/pseuds/yawoozyalose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minhyuk has sleep problems and Hyunwoo stumbles on a solution.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Good Night's Sleep

Sleep problems were not common among the seven. With packed schedules, the boys were so completely overwhelmed with both physically and mentally taxing activities that they fell whenever they had more than a moment to rest.

But Minhyuk had stopped sleeping almost entirely, and Hyunwoo was certain he was the only one who'd noticed just short of a week. He never caught the man napping in the van, never saw Minhyuk dozing when moments turned quiet. Hyunwoo had started staying up in the dorms, listening out for Minhyuk's bunk and he constantly heard tossing and turning. Eventually the rustling of sheets and the pad of bare footsteps as Minhyuk walked around or walked off somewhere else and often Hyunwoo would fall asleep before Minhyuk returned.

No one seemed to noticed. No one noticed how Minhyuk's skin was losing its sheen, or how his eyes had started to become sunken and wide. His smile was weakened by strain, the wrinkle around the eye that would assure Hyunwoo the smile was genuine had rarely shown itself.

He pulled Minhyuk into the bedroom while all the other boys were working on the computer or playing games. He sat Minhyuk down on one of the bottom bunks, but he didn't want to appear commanding so he knelt to be at level with his group mate.

“You haven't been sleeping,” Hyunwoo stated. He sounded much more stern than he had intended.

Minhyuk blinked, slowly. His mouth stretched into brief grin before dropping. His shoulders sank. “I've been trying. I was hoping no one would notice, I didn't want you worrying about me.”

“It worries me more that you haven't talked to anyone about it,” Hyunwoo insisted. He placed a hand on either shoulder and stared Minhyuk in the eye.

“We've been so busy with promoting,” Minhyuk answered almost sadly, throat catching.

“Yes, all of us. Including you. You need to take care of your health first, Minhyuk.” Hyunwoo squeezed, a stretch of silence shared between them before a heavy breath from the younger.

“I want to sleep. I really do.” Hyunwoo heard the helplessness, the pitiful whine in the throat before tears started spilling down his cheeks and his hands came up to try and cover his face. “I feel awful. I don't know what's wrong with me.”

Words hadn't come to mind, so Hyunwoo stood. He pulled Minhyuk into his chest and ran fingers through the blond hair. He guided Minhyuk down, so that they were seated in one of the bunks while Minhyuk cried out his frustration and after some time when the man's breathing had evened out and mood had softened had Hyunwoo realized Minhyuk had fallen asleep.

He'd eased himself out of the hold, putting Minhyuk to bed but as soon as the older stepped back Minhyuk's eyes slowly opened. Hyunwoo understood then, what helped Minhyuk sleep. “Stay put, I'm going to explain to the guys why I've got to sleep with you.”

Apparently he wasn't the only one who'd noticed Minhyuk hadn't been sleeping. Roommates Jooheon and Changkyun had noticed, but didn't come to realize the extent of it as Hyunwoo had. With the confirmation, Hoseok, Hyungwon and Kihyun accepted the solution. Hyunwoo returned to Minhyuuk shortly, who was awake and scrolling through his phone.

“I'll be here as long as you need me to be,” Hyunwoo stated.

Minhyuk nodded, shifted to allow room for Hyunwoo and allowed himself to be scooped into his leader's arms. It wasn't weird. Before Minhyuk had problems falling asleep, he'd often sought other members to sleep with. He was often affectionate and handsy. Most importantly, it was about caring for one of his.

Minhyuk laid his head on Hyunwoo's chest, arms slack on either side of Hyunwoo's body. The breathing slowed, evened until he once again had fallen asleep. Hyunwoo followed shortly after, only managing twenty minutes of dazed thinking before lulled to sleep by the warm body settled on his.

He woke up before Minhyuk. Everyone always did. Minhyuk was hard, every time Hyunwoo shifted he could feel the press of it into his thigh. Hyunwoo was half-hard himself, but willed himself down. He stayed put, not wanting to rouse Minhyuk from sleep. The younger had a lot to catch up on.

He'd remained for another hour, quietly daydreaming, planning, reflecting. He'd waited until Jooheon and Changkyun were both up and walking around before gently shaking Minhyuk awake by the shoulder.

“Good morning,” Hyunwoo called out softly.

With a short groan, Minhyuk opened his eyes. Smiled at first, sleepily and warm before he shifted and his expression had become sheepish and he'd pulled himself off of Hyunwoo and covered himself with the sheet.

“Don't sweat it,” Hyunwoo assured. “That's not why I woke you up. It's almost noon.”

“Oh.” Though Minhyuk kept himself covered. “Still, I'm sorry.”

“Don't be.” Hyunwoo sat himself up against the bunk bedpost. “Did you sleep well?”

“Better than I have in a long time,” Minhyuk answered. He'd bowed his head. “Really, thank you.”

And that was it. They'd gone on with their day and everything moved any other, now Minhyuk more present and energetic. The second night came, Hyunwoo and Minhyuk preparing themselves for bed. As Hyunwoo was to help indefinitely, he'd moved most of his belongings into the other room.

“Do you really want to be doing this every night?” Minhyuk asked. He was seated on the bed as Hyunwoo put on a pair of sleep pants. Normally he only ever slept in boxers, but waking up hard he'd figured it'd be better for another layer.

Hyunwooo looked over his shoulder at Minhyuk. “You think it's a burden on me?”

Minhyuk shrugged. “I just don't want you to feel obligated, especially if you're having trouble sleeping because of me.”

“No issue last night,” Hyunwoo added. He'd seated himself on the edge of the bed. “I'll sleep better knowing you're sleeping better.”

That satisfied Minhyuk. They'd settled much in the same position, this time Minhyuk's hands tucked under Hyunwoo's back. His hand twitched under him, and Minhyuk spoke, “If I ever keep you from sleeping, don't worry about waking me up to take care of yourself.”

“Yeah, yeah.” He clapped an arm on Minhyuk's back. “Get some sleep, you still have a hell of a lot to catch up on.”

They'd fallen asleep. Hyunwoo wasn't surprised he'd awoken hard again. He was harder than the morning before, up earlier too as the dorm was still dead silent and lacking in the sounds of Kihyun shuffling around in the kitchen. He wasn't surprised Minhyuk was hard again.

He reached for his phone to check the time, and that movement had jostled Minhyuk awake. Minhyuk shifted promptly, Hyunwoo shifting to avoid bothering Minhyuk any further and their erections brushed through clothes.

Hyunwoo had turned, looked and saw that Minhyuk had reddened even in his sleepiness. No doubt Hyunwoo should have felt more awkward than he did, but he pulled Minhyuk back into him. “Go back to sleep, don't worry about it.”

Minhyuk had fallen under easily, but Hyunwoo's need had become a sensitive, trapped strain making it difficult to get sex off the mind. He'd wondered if Minhyuk was so embarrassed because he was attracted to Hyunwoo, since Minhyuk never was embarrassed by anything else he ever did.

With a struggle and a queue of extremely unpleasant thoughts he'd staved off arousal and fell back asleep, only to have Minhyuk awake before him and the two of them to once again wake up in a similar predicament. This time Minhyuk had woken Hyunwoo up with his own movement, the former less embarrassed to be hard but still apologized briefly for waking up Hyunwooo trying to shift himself into a more comfortable position.

Hyunwoo's idea was spooning, but leaving enough room on their bottom halves to avoid any unintended brushing. Of course when Minhyuk had fallen asleep, he'd backed himself up so his ass pressed squarely up against Hyunwoo's crotch. Undoubtedly, Hyunwoo was hard because of Minhyuk's body against his. He couldn't blame it on the body's arousal during sleep.

Previous movement hadn't been as obvious in the other position, but the spooning position made every little move Minhyuk make a gnawing tease. Hyunwoo hadn't noticed he was breathing heavy, loudly against Minhyuk's neck, and was surprised when the younger had stirred again. He'd turned himself to face Hyunwoo, stared openly at the bulge before staring back up in the face of his leader.

“I want to help you with that,” Minhyuk admitted in a whisper, hesitant.

Hyunwoo didn't second guess himself. “Okay.” With Minhyuk's reluctance in admitting it, he hadn't expected the other to be so gung-ho in palming him over pajama pants. He bit back a groan, bit back the plea to feel Minhyuk's hand hot and flush against the skin of his cock because Jooheon and Changkyun were still sound asleep beside them.

Even then, just the squeeze over his pants was starting to bring his rational mind to a haze. He'd been thinking the thoughts, but the words spilled out. “Let me take care of you, too.” When Minhyuk nodded, Hyunwoo's hand coasted along the clothed thigh. It slid up, fingers hooking into the waistband and pulling down so that Minhyuk's erection sprang out once freed. The other shuddered against him when he closed his hand on the head and squeezed.

There was precum. That wasn't enough, even it slipping off Minhyuk's slit it wasn't enough for a proper jerk. “Lotion?”

Minhyuk nodded, breath caught in his throat the first time he tried to speak though after an inhale he answered with, “Lube. First drawer, under my socks.”

“Lube?” Hyunwoo quirked a brow, but he received a smirk in explanation's stead and he stepped away quietly, reluctantly from Minhyuk and carefully padded across the room to the drawers. He'd turned, Minhyuk had covered himself with his sheet in case his roommates awoke. He slowly pulled the drawer out and pawed through socks before his hand hit the bottle. Half-full, it'd seen some use. That was something to ask about later.

He'd glanced over to Changkyun and Jooheon, the two still peacefully asleep. He made his way back to bed and popped the cap. They both settled under the sheets, a little too warm under there but much easier to hide themselves that way. He'd squirted lube out into his hand and made Minhyuk's head and shaft slick with the stuff. His hand slid easily into a jerk, and he'd handed the lube off to Minhyuk who soon fished Hyunwoo's prick out of its confines.

Minhyuk's hands were hot, Hyunwoo so sensitive and needy that he wanted to so desperately to say something, to plea and beg. Without a word spoken between them, the other seemed to get the message quickly squeezed lube onto his palm before closing his fingers around the head.

Hyunwoo wished they were alone. He had a swear sit on his lips that he let go with an exhale. He pumped his hand, not meant to be in time with Minhyuk but they matched a certain rhythm and it felt incredible. 

Minhyuk knew exactly what he was doing, and when Hyunwoo glanced up he saw the smirk settled on the other's mouth like he was pleased with himself. And he had every right to be since he wound his hyung up good, unraveled a lot of the discipline Hyunwoo had worked up over time.

The thumb sliding over the head of his cock was sending him over edge. He leaned in, wiped that smirk by setting his mouth on Minhyuk's in a quick, sloppy kiss. It was too noisy, but maybe it just seemed that way because he was being cautious. He leaned in again for a softer kiss, one sweet on his mouth unlike the rough and crafty hand that drove him mad.

He didn't last long, though Minhyuk didn't seem to mind. The younger snickered under his breath, brought his on soiled hand to his mouth with a grin that was downright evil and licked a stray streak of cum.

Hyunwoo still had to take care of Minhyuk though, which seemed daunting at that point since the other had brought him to orgasm in only a few minutes with just a simple handjob. He might not have been as skilled, but he could be clever. He brought his other hand down, his fingers clasping together tight over Minhyuk's cock. He rubbed his palms on either side of the head, pumping up and down.

Minhyuk's shoulders tensed before he came. He swallowed a sound, but Hyunwoo still caught it and that spurred a smile of his own.

It was hot under those covers. They worked themselves to a sweat and it was all sticky, but it was far too late to get up and change the sheets so they pulled their pants back up and left it at that.

Wordlessly Minhyuk faced away from Hyunwoo and inched back until they were pressed back-to-front. Hyunwoo didn't care how hot it was, he slung an arm around Minhyuk's chest and pressed a kiss just under the ear. He whispered a goodnight. Minhyuk responded with an affectionate pat to the hand on his chest.

Dozing off, Hyunwoo hoped that they wouldn't be found that way in the morning, but if they were, ah well.

**Author's Note:**

> I am such a fucking whore for Showhyuk.
> 
> This is something where I don't remember how I got the idea because I started it three months ago and just finished it now lmao.


End file.
